Water filtration systems designed for use in the home are well known. Due to increasing concerns with regard to water quality, be it supplied by a well or a municipality, the popularity of such systems has increased markedly. Some water filtration systems incorporate reverse osmosis filtration.
Typical reverse osmosis systems include a reverse osmosis membrane assembly, a pressure tank, a control element, a purified water faucet and a tubing/piping assembly defining the various flow paths. In general, an inlet water source is supplied to the membrane assembly where it is separated into a purified water stream (commonly referred to as permeate) and a concentrated waste stream (commonly referred to as concentrate). The permeate may flow to a pressure tank where it can subsequently be accessed through the pure water faucet. The concentrate is typically piped directly to drain. The control element working in conjunction with a series of valves in the tubing/piping assembly and the pure water faucet generally operates the system and may include various monitoring sensors, for example conductivity/resistivity and flow sensors to insure the system is functioning properly.